


A Great Place To Be

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Poetry, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Limericks, M/M, PWP, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Harry and Draco enjoying light bondage, limerick style.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	A Great Place To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun revisiting and reposting stories from years ago. I've been finding many things that I'd forgotten I'd written. Like poetry. I'm just going to leave this here while I debate the possible stupidity of reposting more dodgy limericks.

Harry might’ve objected if he was able to speak,  
But he groaned against the gag in his beak.  
A hand gripped his hip,  
Teeth nibbled his lip,  
This was becoming quite an interesting week.

Harry pulled harder to try and break free,  
It would help if he could actually see.  
Malfoy _was_ kind of cute,  
Bound Harry blind and mute,  
And what a shag Malfoy was proving to be.

Harry whined as the cock pushed inside,  
It was impossible - stretching him wide.  
He bucked, twisted, thrusted,  
His arse was so busted,  
But still he writhed, nothing more left to hide.

Harry knew Malfoy could hurt him; hoped he would,  
He wanted it so much more than he should.  
This was an odd choice of mate,  
Wow… was that his prostate?  
The cock pumped deeper – _oh god that felt good._

Harry felt fingers tug and pull on his mane,  
He feared that lust might drive him insane.  
Metal closed over a nipple,  
Harry’s purr caused quite a ripple,  
As Draco’s cock slammed in once again.

Harry wished he could see that haughty look,  
Springs creaked and the headboard shook.  
After all these years,  
All his doubts and fears,  
A pair of handcuffs had been all that it took.

Harry heard a growl very close to his ear,  
He gasped as his orgasm drew near.  
Harry chomped at his bit,  
And _hated_ this git,  
But decided it was bloody great being here.


End file.
